Noriko Nagasaki
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = June 10 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society | occupation = Captain of the 11th Division | previous occupation = | team = Gotei 13 11th Division | previous team = | partner = Masahiro Sugiyama | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Kōsentekina (好戦的な, Warlike) | bankai = Unknown }} Noriko Nagasaki (長崎法子, Nagasaki Noriko) is the Captain of the 11th Division, and her lieutenant is Masahiro Sugiyama. In homage to the rivalry between Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki, Noriko serves as a friendly rival to Kukkyōna Hayate as with the rest of the two divisions. Personality Mannerisms & Habits Professional, steadfast, and highly competent, Noriko is a heavy contrast from the likes of the Kenpachi era of Captains. Like 2nd Division Captain Sazuke Tensai, she runs her unit in a disciplined and organized manner. She is a stern and strict leader, pushing her division members to their limits in the midst of training. However, she is less harsh to the soldiers under her unit to a degree and will even warm up to them on occasions. This mix of attitudes as well as her position as the lone female successor of the 11th Division Captain's position result in her unofficial title as the "mother of war" by several of her subordinates. Off-duty, she holds herself in a collected manner, but has a habit of being sarcastic and snarkish to others (albeit not in a hostile way). It is not uncommon for her to refer to her subordinates as "a bunch of idiots and morons" and noting the difficulty of being the lone female within the 11th Division. She holds a certain extent of pride in her division nonetheless, and will not hesitate to fire back on others who look down on it. Because of this, she holds quite the competitive rivalry with Kukkyōna Hayate and the 6th Division, with the rivalry itself being integrated into their operations and relations with one another. Flaws & Issues Despite similarities to her rival, Noriko is not as stoic as one would think she would be. Because of her pride in the 11th Division, she can become enraged and vengeful if one threatens, harms, or kills any of them.The War of Four: RecollectionThe War of Four: Persona Non Grata Although she is a stalwart warrior in the heat of combat, she is not without her mental weaknesses; it is revealed during her confrontation with Äs Nödt that she has a fear of drowning.The War of Four: To the Victor Beliefs & Philosophies Despite the standard enjoyment of combat and battle, she holds a sense of honor and integrity. She will not resort to underhanded measures in order to gain an advantage of her opponents and prefers to engage directly instead of sneaking around. She believes that one who joins the 11th Division must embrace the life of a soldier to its fullest, and the idea of warfare the closest thing to heaven - a concept that has been disagreed upon by some others. She also believes that one should hold onto their honor and pride, no matter what the circumstances, so that they are able to die with dignity and grace when in the field of battle. She embraces the concept chivalry, refusing to deliver gruesome harm against those who cannot defend themselves - even if it is the likes of a prisoner. History Synopsis *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor *The War of Four: The Precipice of War Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the Captain of the 11th Division, Noriko possesses immense skill in swordplay. Her style is refined but aggressive, and she possesses fast speed and reflexes in her attacks and defense. She commonly fights with one hand to increase the speed of her attacks. It has been stated by Daisuke Hayate that she is able to fight to a draw against his father, another Captain capable of masterful swordplay.The War of Four: Courts and Circles Her skills make her one of, if not the most, proficient sword fighters in Soul Society. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a veteran of war and a member of the 11th Division, Noriko is exceptionally skilled in the use of bare-handed fighting. Her fighting style focuses primarily on the use of her forearms to block and parry while delivering precise, strong blows to her opponent's weak spots. She does not focus on acrobatics and agility, preferring to attack directly in order to take down her target quickly. Flash Steps Master: Noriko is highly skillful in the use of Flash Step, capable of maneuvering at speeds even the trained eye will have difficulty perceiving. She can outmaneuver and strike a target down before they have a chance to react to her, as well as evade attacks directed at her from point-blank range. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a Gotei 13 Captain, Noriko possesses a grand amount of spiritual power. Though it is a rarity for her to exert it in combat, her spiritual pressure can be potent enough to cause weak-hearted foes to faint. It can also disrupt the senses of even high-level opponents, creating illusions that can seem very real to the victims within her reach. Zanpakutō Kōsentekina (好戦的な, Warlike): The name of Noriko's Zanpakutō. It is a katana with a somewhat elongated blade and a hilt wrapped in blue cloth. *'Shikai:' The release command for Kōsentekina is Terminate Without Discrimination" ( 差別せずに終了, Sabetsu sezu ni shūryō). In its Shikai, it takes the form of a halberd with a blue grip within the middle and a tooth-like blade. The bottom of the staff has a dark blue sphere at the end of it. :Shikai Special Ability: Kōsentekina's special ability is its cutting power, which has been increased to frightening levels. It has been regarded as one of the most destructive Zanpakutō in Soul Society because of this lone trait. With a single and unrestrained swipe, Kōsentekina can level an entire town. It is also powerful enough to cut through even the likes of Bankai and other mass-power defenses without much difficulty. Because of this, Noriko is required to keep her Zanpakutō's power restrained even in this state in order to keep potential allies and innocents at a distance from being caught in Kōsentekina's wrath. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed. References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:11th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists